Cause I'm just a Teenage dirt bag baby
by Pink Orbz
Summary: Teen Fic Prue25 Piper18 Phoebe 17 and Paige 15 Paige is feeling completely seperate and alone Phoebe is struggling with problems concerning the unpredictable Cole Turner Piper feels forgotten and Prue just wants her life back
1. Chapter 1

Paige jumped from her daydream as the bell rang, grabbing her bag she stod up almost knocking into the handsome new boy in her class

"Sorry" she blushed he smiled Paige almost fell over

"It's alright my fault" he stepped aside and she walked past him

"So do you have a name?" he asked pulling his backpack further up his shoulder and grinning

"Paige Halliwell"

"Harry potter" he held out his hand and she took it her eyes raised slightly

"Kidding" he laughed "Kyle Brody" she nodded

"Cute" they'd made a steady pace to the bottom steps a horn honkd and Paige turned to see her eldest sister Prue and Piper waving Phoebe was stood around the back kissing Cole like he was about to disappear

"I gotta go"

"Wait!" he held out his messaging palm pilot and she grinned typing in her number she handed it back to him

smiling she jumped into the backseat Prue eyed her from the mirror

"Nice hair" she said her face was set in athin line Paige could tell this wasn't good

"Thanks" she tugged her hand through the straight black hair and smiled innocently

"Felt like a change" she shrugged

"Oh great and I guess the bath copied you huh?"

"What?"

"You left dye all over the bathroom Paige and I ain't cleanin it!" Prue snapped she poked her head out of the window

"PHOEBE! CAR NOW" she yelled Phoebe climbed in waving to cole as she did so

"Cool hair Paige" she smiled Paige grinned back Piper case them both a dark look

"What?" Phoebe asked

"We all saw you" Piper said

"You saw me what" Phoebe asked innocently wiping her lips

"You and Cole god Phoeebs he's like a senior!" Piper's eyes were wide and disapproving

"Alright children hush" Prue barked as she turned into the driveway

Piper raced up to the front steps and straight to her room Paige and Phoebe got out slowly Prue stood infront of them

"No" she shook her head

"We didn't even asked you a thing?" Paige looked confused Phoebe just blew a bubble and popped it

"I'm going out" she turned

"No your not" Prue shouted after her

"Sy's who? Your not my mom" Phoebe called back Paige looked after Phoebe sadly

"Don't Paige your in enough trouble already" Prue clasped her arm and pulled her towards the house

"Your not my mom" Paige murmured Prue whirled

"I know that Paige but that does not mean you and Phoebe can fight me I am in charge" she said each word slowly like it caused her great pain

"You wish" Paige sauntered off angrily Piper stepped out at the top of the stairs

"Don't you start" Paige snapped

"Paigy I wasn't gonna" Piper said she followed her into her room and sat on her bed

"Do you miss her?" Paige asked after a while

"Who Phoebe?" Piper asked confused Paige shook her head

"Mom" she said quietly

"Yeah always but Paige she's watching over us" Piper smiled

"I can't even remember her" Paige sat on the bed next to her older sister

"Sure you can you've seen photos"

"Yeah but I can't remember her" Paige whispered

Prue knocked on the door

"Tea's almost done" she said quietly as Paige turned her back and wiped a tear away

Prue nodded at Piper who left she closed the door behind her

"It's ok to miss her you know"

"I know I just don't want anyone to replace her"

"Like who?"

"You"

"I'm not trying t replace her Paige I'm just trying to make sure you have a future"

"You always tell me what to do" Paige replied

"Well that;s because I want the best for you"

"Well it's my life" Paige brushed past her sister

"Paige" Prue called

"Your NOT my mum!" Paige shouted it this time before slamming the bathroom door

Phoebe scrabbled through her window and fell landing head first on the floor she listenined for any sound but didn't hear anything then the door swung open to reveal her little sister

"Paige what are you doing you scared the freakin life outta me" Phoebe asked pulling her sister in and shutting the door

"Prue's really mad" Paige hissed

"Like I care" Phoebe bit her lip

"Where did you go I tried calling but you wouldn't answer"

"At Cole's" Phoebe replied Paige rolled her eyes

"You've been drinking havn't you?" Paige asked Phoebe nodded sheepishly

"What time is it?" she asked

"Four thirty" Paige replied

"So why were you up?" Phoebe asked Paige shrugged

"Couldn't sleep"

"What's super mom up to?" Phoebe snarled

"Andy came over so Piper and me got told to go to our rooms" Paige rolled her eyes Phoebe smiled

"Piper been good?" she asked laughing Paige shrugged

although her sister was laughing and joking Paige could see her mind was on something else

"You ok?" Paige asked Phoebe laughed and nodded then she stopped

"No actually Paige I'm not" and to Paige's amazement she began to cry

"Phoeebs"

"Paige I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do!" Phoebe sobbed Paige's heart hit her mouth

"OH MY GOD!"


	2. Half the world

Paige stood figiting infront of Prues bedroom door

She knew she had to tell Prue this wasn't just something that could be kept a secret, but she and Phoebe had always been the ones that never went running to Prue. She decided to ask Phoebe first and turned running smack bang into Piper

"Whoa!" Piper grabbed her by the shoulders

"You ok Paigy? You look like you've been crying" she asked Paige shifted

"Nothing" she concentrated on the floor

"It's half six on a Saturday morning your not exactly the early bird now whats wrong?" Piper asked "I promise not to tell Prue" she added quietly Paige looked up at her sister and felt a rush of love for her as much as Phoebe and Paige had been closetest Piper was always the one who Paige would go to in an emergency, This is an emergency she thought pulling Piper into her room she closed the door

"It's not really anything I've done" Paige squirmed suddenly regretting her decision

"Paige I promise not to judge" Piper flicked a piece of hair back as the doorbell rang

"PAIGE FOR YOU!" Paige hot footed it straight out glad for the intrusion but who could be calling so early?

"Halliwell" Kyle Brody's grin was greeting her from the stairs

"Kyle? How did you know were I live?" Paige asked

"I spotted your Car out front I live across the garages you can see for miles" he smiled she suddenly realised she was wearing her pink sheep jamies and folded her arms

"Sheep are cool" Kyle winked "I'll call back at a more civilised time" he waved and shut the door Paige sat on the stairs smiling Prue appeared from the kitchen

"Boyfriend?" she asked

"Friend friend" Paige replied standing up

"Whatever get Phoebe tell her she's got a message from Cole" Prue chucked the phone at Paige who stood staring at it she flipped it open and dialled voicemail before listening to it

"Heya Phoebe baby I um no I was a jerk last night but I um think we need to chat yeah we do alright call me? If you get this, if you don't I'll call you back um tomorrow bye" Paige instantly realised Phoebe must have told cole and he freaked she jogged up the stairs and into her room were Phoebe lay sleeping on the bed she shook her awake

"Paige!" Phoebe jumped

"It's a message from Cole" she held out the phone

"Did you guys have a fight?" Paige asked Phoebe nodded

"About" Paige asked Phoebe nodded

"He said that it wasn't his problem and I was just a stupid kid anyway" she looked at the phone Paige was holidng out and took it she didn't listen to the message just clicked delete and shoved the phone into his pocket

"What are yu gonna do about him?" Paige snuggled upto her sister

Phoebe shrugged "Don't know depends what happens doesn't it" Paige nodded

"Your gonna have to tell Prue you know" Phoebe lept off the bed and stared at Paige as if she had three heads

"Are you crazy!" she shrieked Paige stood up

"Well I think she'll notice when you come home with a baby phoebes!" Paige hissed

"Well I've been thinking about that" Phoebe said

"What d'ya mean?" Paige asked not liking the way Phoebe was talking

"I'm gonna move out"

"What! You can't"

"Why not theres nothing keeping me here" Phoebe replied turning on her heel she stormed off slamming the door behind her

"What about me" Paige whispered to the door.

She showered and got dressed deciding on her black combats and a white vest top pulling her slightly damp hair into a topknot she made her way downstairs Phoebe gave her complete daggers Paige almost flinched she walked straight past her and into the kitchen

"Paige I'm going out are you coming?" Piper asked Paige shook her head scuffing her boots on the floor

"See you then Prue's at work I'll be back in a few hours"

"Were are you going?" Paige asked

"Theres an apartment across town that I'm thinking of moving into"

"your moving out?" Paige asked

"Well I'm strating collage soon Paigy I can't keep staying here"

"Does Prue know?"

"I'm a big girl sweetie I can decide things for myself" Piper smiled and left without a word about that morning Paige pouted and stalked into the living room Phoebe turned to her

"Did you tell Piper?" she asked accusingly

"No what makes you think I did"

"I heard you talking to her before Prue yelled" Phoebe's voice held an accusing tone she only ever used for Prue

"I didn't" Paige said

"Your just like those two I thought we were best friends!"

"We are!"

"Best friends don't tell secrets" Phoebe shouted

"Phoeebs I didn't I just don't know what to do"

"You don't know what to do? How the hell do you think I feel!" Paige suddenly felt a whirl of anger,

"I don't know! Your always so busy telling Cole what you feel that I don't get a look in anymore"

"Maybe that's because I can trust him" she got up and went to walk away

"Yeah cause he's so trustworthy bailing out the moment you need him for something!" Paige shouted leaving behind an empty silence

she bit her lip as she watched her sisters face flush an angry red colour and begin to walk upstairs

" Pheebs!" Paige called

"Save it Paige I don't care anymore" Paige wanted to run after her, to tell her everything would be alright and that she would stick by her even if cole wouldn't but she couldn't even tell herself that the doorbell rang ad Paige turned opening it

"Civilised enough?" Kyle brody leaned on the doorframe grinning Paige felt the anger leave hr and be replaced by a rush of gratitude

"Come on Halliwell" he held out her hand and she took it pulling him inside and hugging him to her

Piper looked at the forty something estate agent who was slightly bald with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes

"You see Miss Halliwell it's quite right"

"No it's not sorry but I'm afraid I need something else maybe not so mouldy" she wrinkled her nose at the falling down wallpaper

"Thanks but no thanks" she shook his hand and strolled out thinking about that morning with Paige, Sometimes she felt like she was starting to get closer to her youngest sister and others she felt like she was further away that Phoebe and Prue. Shaking her head she bought a coffee and sat down at one of the silver tables

If it was an emergency Paige would have told her but at the same time she wouldn't have come to her sister if it wasn't important and she hadn't been her usual sarcastic self that morning making a mental note to have a word with Prue she jumped as her phone rang

"Hello" she sipped her coffee

"IT's Prue"

"Hey what's up"

"Dad just called apparently he wants to visit tonight"

"Talk about short notice"Piper replied their father never had been commended on his timing

"He's never been one for taking others into account" Prue added sourly Piper understood her sisters feelings towards their father after all he'd walked out on them when Prue was ten Piper hardly remembered what life had been like with him around and Phoebe was too little also Paige wasn't around she was the result of her Mothers short lived fling with a man the girls knew nothing off Paige didn't know that she wasn't Victors daughter he hadn't been to see them since Paige was seven or eight and even then Grams made sure that she had been kept two busy to notice the way Victor treated her

"What about Paige" Piper thought aloud

"We just have to hope he doesn't say anything" Prue mused

"WHAT! Prue he could say something about her dad or Mum or anything and then how will she feel"

"Calm down he'll behave himself or else I'll make sure he never sees any of us again" she hung up after another chat Piper drove back to the manor thoughts wizzing through her mind the first thing she noticed when she went in was the TV was still on and the door open

"Paige! Phoebe! I'm home" she dumped her keys and bag on the side and locked the door flicking off the Tv she worried when nobody answered suddenly Paige;s head poked out from the kitchen

"Hey" she smiled she seemed happier than earlier on but Piper was suspious

"Why was the door open and the TV on?" she asked

"I uh got distracted" she seemed to be trying not to laugh

"Whose In there" Piper strolled past her sister to find a sheepish looking Kyle Brody

"Surprise" he smiled

"Indeed" Piper smiled at Paige knowingly

"Prue's gonna be home any minute" she added Paige looked embarresed

"I'll call you or something" she smiled he nodded kissing her cheek he let himself out Piper grinned

"What" Paige tried not to smile

"I should tell you off having boys in the house while we're not home but I suppose it doesn't count as Phoebe's in"

"She's not she went out a few hours ago" Paiges face darkened

"Did you two have a fight?" Piper asked Paige shrugged

"Alright well Dad's coming for Tea so I suggest you go get ready

The doorbell rang and Prue answered

"Pruedence" Victor smiled and attempted to hug her she sidestepped him

"Long time no see" she replied icily he stepped inside as Piper walked out

"Hi Dad" she hugged him casting Prue a dark look which she pretended not to see

"Wheres my other daughter?" he asked as Paige appeared at the bottom of the stairs he looked up

"PHOEBE" he shouted

"She's ot home but I am" Paige smiled sweetly not really sure what to do

"Hmm Well then" he walked straight past her and into the living room Paige frowned and Prue squeezed her shoulder

"He's just not a usual Dad" she smiled Paige returned it reluctantly knowing there was more to it

after an hour when Paige had served tea a meat filled casserole and choclate cakes for afters they held small talk, Paige slouched in her chair

"So What's New york like?" Paige asked

"Piper pass the sugar please" he cut across her Paige looked at Prue for help

"Dad Paige asked you a question"

"I heard her I chose not to answer" he replied cearly annoyed Paige slammed down her mug of tea causing it to slop every where

"What have I done to deserve this! Your fine with Piper and Prue you even want to see Phoebe but not me why don't I matter?" she shouted Piper was making danger signals to Prue

"No not realy I-" he was cut off by the door slamming open and Phoebe wobbiling through clearly drunk

"Phoebe" Victor gasped

"Dad! Heya!" she struggled to focus her eyes

"I want an answer!" Paige said

"I prefer to spend time with my real daughters" Victor said coldly his eyes meeting Paiges as she felt the air leave her body a roaring in her ears she was numb

"Yeah Paige is just our half sister she's only half of the family" Phoebe murmured sitting on the couch and throwing up

"Half the responsiblily Half the looks Half a brain" Phoebe wasn;t making sense now

"Half the trust I bet you told them didn't you well I don't care I;m gonna go live with Cole and our baby in New york when he goes to collage"

"What!" Piper Prue and Victors voices sounded in a trio Paige was still staring blankly she suddenly noticed that nobody else was shocked at the revelation

"You knew" she murmrered Prue looked up

"You knew I wasn't your real sister and you still let me believe he was my dad!" she suddenly realised her whole world was crashing around her so she did the only thing she felt she could she bolted straight out of the wide open door Phoebe had entered through

"Paige!" Piper shouted


	3. A whole lotta trouble

PinkOrbz:

Just want to say a big helloooo! To everyone whose reading and a thank you to the people who I hope will become regulars to this story I appreciate it all :D anyway on with the story!

Paige ran. She didn't care were she was going or how long it would take her to get there she just knew she had to run. She couldn't believe the bare faced cheek of Prue! Letting her believe since she was little that HE was her father! She remembered everything the returned birthday cards the forgotten birthday cards the snide remarks she always thought it was because she was the youngest…she never understood that either. With tears streaming down her face and the dark of the night descending around her she stepped out hearing screeching brakes then feeling a slam of metal against bones she lay face down in the rain a numb pain creeping around her she closed her eyes in an attempt to forget her life.

"It's midnight Prue" Piper paced the floor again

"I can tell the time" Prue snapped she fixed the two people sat at opposite sides of the couch with a disbelieving glare

"It is a wonder I'm not in therapy"

"Excuse me" Victor snapped his head up to fix her with an equally angry glare

"It's not my fault the little brat ran away"

"Really? Actually it is if you hadn't been so nasty-"

"If she'd known the truth"

"And what is the truth"

"That she isn't a real member of this family"

"Both of you just SHUT UP" Phoebe found herself stood up on between her eldest sister and their father

"Paige is more of a member of this family than you ever have or will be she's my best friend, My partner in crime and now I don't even know were she is" Phoebe was fuming part of her wanted to hit something but the other part wanted to find Paige and make amends

"Phoebe I don't think you should be the one telling people what to do"

"Really Dad? Cause apart from the obvious reason I can't see any other"

"Do you need another?"

"Do you even have one?" the phone rang and Piper raced into the kitchen and picked it up glad to have a reason not to be arguing

"This is Piper Prue's…" she glanced at her seething sister "Busy"

she listened for a few minutes then hung up her face white she walked back in

"Prue"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Phoebe shouted

"I'm your father!"

"REALLY! THEN WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? CAUSE I CERTAINLY DIDN'T HAVE A FATHER" he slapped her straight across the face Prue made one quick motion grabbing his hand she forced it behind him back and frog marched him to the door pushing him out she couldn't help but smile when he toppled down the front steps

she slammed the door and made her way back in Phoebe's mouth open in shock and Piper looking slightly sick

"Are you ok?" she asked Phoebe who shook her head and burst into tears Prue hugged her

"Shush it's alright" Prue felt warmth from Phoebe she hadn't felt for years

"No it's not" Piper whispered they both looked at her

"Paige is in hospital, It's serious"

PinkOrbz: Sorry it's short will update soon xx


	4. She's WHERE?

She stopped outside the doors the student was pointing towards

"I have to warn you it looks bad" He smiled supportively

Prue eyed both her sisters Piper looked green with worry and Phoebe was already crying

"Pheebs maybe you shouldn't go in" Phoebe looked at her in horror

"If this is the last time we're gonna see her I am going in" Prue didn't want to argue with her so she nodded

"I'm not" Piper took a step back from the doors

"Piper" Prue began but she shook her head

"Tell her I love her but Prue I ain't going in" Prue nodded Phoebe walked straight in with Prue behind her Piper turned to the doctor

"Aren't you going in?" she asked he shook his head and smiled

"I thought you needed someone to talk to" she nodded

"Can I get you a bad hospital Coffee?" he asked she nodded and they went to the canteen once inside with a coffee each she sat down

"So You're a doctor?" She asked he blushed

"Student and you are?"

"I'm a waitress in a real bad fast food resturant" she smiled unnerved by how eaily she could talk to him

"I'm Leo" he held out his hand Piper took it feeling a tingle of attraction

"Piper"

"So Paige is your youngest sister?" he asked she nodded

"Then it's Phoebe then me and then Prue"

"What about you Mum?" Piper squirmed

"She died just after Paige was born"

"Wow that must be tough"

"More so for Phoebe and Paige they never really knew her you know"

"So I guess your Dad looked after you?" he smiled fondly she shook her head

"He left before then" she started to explain about Paige only being there half sister then stopped herself she didn't know this Leo and she figured Paige deserved to decide who knew.

Prue stopped at the door listening to the beeping machines a lump in her throat the last time she'd been in a room like this was when her Mum and Grams had died she shook it off focusing on Paige who was wrapped in wires and bandages

"Paige?" she reached out and took her sisters hand

"Do you think she can hear us?" Phoebe asked Prue shrugged Phoebe looked tentivly at Prue

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Prue fixed her sister with a smiled

"Not telling you about…" she trailed off Prue reached over and took Phoebes hand

"Have you spoke to Cole?" She asked Phoebe nodded and her eyes filled with tears

"He said It's my own fault" she sniffed

"So what were you planning to do?" Prue asked Phoebe shrugged

"Well I think maybe Paige should take priority for now and you can think about it" Phoebe nodded

"Thanks Prue" she smiled as the door opened and a nervous looking Kyle Brody looked in

"Can I come in?" he asked Prue nodded

"Is she ok?" he asked Prue shrugged

"What happened?" he stood at the end of her bed he seemed to be deep in thought his face screwed up as if he was fighting back tears

"She got hit by a car"

"She gone be alright?" he asked Prue shrugged "WE just have too hope"

"Don't work like that" he swallowed Prue looked over at Phoebe who shrugged

"What do you mean?" Prue asked slowly

"My parents died when I was a kid about four the doc told me to just hope I never saw them again" he wiped a tear angrily away Prue held out her hand and he took it she squeezed it supportively and stood up

"You sit here look after her I'm gonna go find Piper"

She laughed. God he was funny and cute too he smiled at her she felt a knot of remorse her little sister was fighting for her life and Piper was sat here flirting what was she doing! She suddenly stopped laughing

"Will Paige be ok? What's really wrong?" she babbled

"She's fractured her right arm and her ankle's pretty messed up there not sure about her back yet could be bruises but they need to wait for the swelling to go down and for the test results" Piper felt a little dizzy as Prue joined them

"How's Paige?" she asked

"Not sure she's out cold" Prue stirred her coffee gently

"I think you should take Phoebe and Kyle home get some sleep I'll stay with Paige" she spoke quietly

"Kyle's here?" Prue nodded

"You take them I wanna stay"

"You can't even go in the room!" Prue snapped

"I will I promise look your better at looking after everything you've always done it so you look after Phoeebs and I'll watch over Paige" Piper said Prue looked at her long and hard then nodded

"Call me ok" she squeezed Piper's arm "If she wakes up tell her I love her"


End file.
